


Saying I Do

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Wedding Day is here...finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying I Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Saying I Do  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,116  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Sam  
>  **A/N:** written for [Challenge 128: Round Two](http://community.livejournal.com/sj_everyday/856402.html) at sj_everyday

Eight years. Eight long years had passed since the first day she’d met Colonel Jack O’Neill. She had known from the very beginning that there was something special about him. And over the years he’d proven her assumptions right time and again. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for someone on his team but for her he was always willing to go the extra mile. There were a hundred different ways he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. And there had been a lot of times she would’ve gladly died herself rather than to think of him suffering one more second. When he was captured by Ba’al sprang to mind.

Sam quickly shook her head to remove the sad thoughts that threatened. They’d come through each trial with their love stronger, not that they ever said anything, even to each other but some how they’d both known what the other felt. Not that it had been all bad, she and Jack had had a lot of good moments mixed in with the sad moments and even the terrifying moments at times

And now, it was their wedding day. She was showered, shaved and plucked within an inch of her life. Her skin had never been as smooth, her hair shinier, her wedding dress was gorgeous, it couldn’t be any more perfect. Sam reached for the veil, Vala had left lying on the table and placed it on her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror as she slowly turned. There, she really looked like a bride. Jack’s bride.

 

*****

While he stood waiting for Sam, Jack practiced his wedding vows and saying “I do” under his breath. After all the years he’d made her wait for him, he wanted to make sure everything turned out perfect for Sam. That meant no stumbling over the vows.

Jack was so caught up in practicing he failed to notice Daniel was trying to get his attention until he cleared his throat. Loudly. “What?” Jack whispered between clenched teeth.

“I don’t think you’ve noticed but this is the third time that the Wedding March has played.”

Jack shook his head. “Really?”

Daniel smiled and nodded his head.

“I’m sure she’ll be here any minute now.” He glanced towards the end of the aisle as if Sam would magically appear just because he wished it.

Daniel raised his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Teal’c but didn’t say anything.

Finally, Jack turned and went in search of Sam. He didn’t want to rush her but the heat was causing some of the guests to get a little fidgety. And if he was honest, with himself at least, all the waiting was starting to make him feel downright uneasy too. He’d waited so long for this day, this moment that any more waiting would drive him insane. He had to make Sam his wife. Now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice Vala as she walked past him. “Vala, where’s Sam?”

“She wanted a moment to herself. So I’m on my way to find Daniel.”

“Ah.” Jack nodded his head. “He’s outside talking with the General.” He called over his shoulder as he continued walking. Two seconds later he was standing outside of the door to Sam’s dressing room. “Sam? Are you okay in there?”

“Jack! You know it’s bad luck to see me in my wedding dress!” Sam jerked her shirt off the table to cover herself. Even though a locked door stood between them, she wasn’t taking any chances.

Jack couldn’t help but grin. After all they’d been through to get to this day Sam was still worried about bad luck. He was having none of that. Nothing was going to stop him from marrying his Sam. “What’s taking so long? The musicians have played through that song three times already. You don’t have cold feet now, do you?”

Sam covered her mouth with her hand as an unladylike snort escaped her. _Yeah right._ After all they’d been through to get to this point. Nothing was going to stop her from marrying her Jack. She turned towards the full-length mirror and smoothed down her veil. “No. I’m not getting cold feet. I was just making sure that I looked okay.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Sam smiled and quickly glanced back to where the door was still firmly shut. “How do you know that?”

“Because you’re always beautiful in anything you wear.” _Mmmmm...that little tank top number._ He couldn’t help but think if he had just taken what she had so blatantly offered on that day so long ago, then it wouldn’t have taken them so long to get to this point. But it was best not to dwell. “Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.” Jack turned away and walked outside where all of their friends sat waiting for his and Sam’s big moment.

 

*****

Thirty minutes later and all of the waiting was over. After passionately kissing his bride, he was positive that Daniel had instigated the loud wolf-calls from the guys; they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Jack O’Neill. Jack had thrown the garter, after diving under Sam’s dress to retrieve it. He’d hit Daniel square in the chest with it, accidentally of course. Daniel didn’t say a word but Jack had watched with pleasure as his face turned bright red. Then it was Sam’s turn, she had thrown the bouquet and much to Vala’s delight she had caught it in mid-air. Everyone had laughed as Vala waved the bouquet in Daniel’s direction. It was plain to see that she hoped to be next in line to walk down the aisle in a white dress.

At last, after much hugging and kissing from their friends it was time to go. Jack covered their heads with his jacket as their friends threw handfuls of birdseed at them. They made a run for the limo, waiting to take them on a brief honeymoon.

After he made sure that Sam’s dress was safely tucked in around her, Jack shook off his jacket and climbed inside. He pulled Sam closer to him. “Well, Mrs. O’Neill, what was your favorite part of the day?”

Sam pretended to think for a minute before she answered. “Now. Being alone with you, knowing that nothing can keep us apart ever again.” She waited for Jack to say something but he kept silent. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore she had to ask. “Well, Mr. O’Neill, What was your favorite part of the day?”

Jack put his hand under her chin, titled her face until she was looking into his eyes and whispered mere inches from her lips, “Saying I do.”


End file.
